


Unforgettable

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tuffo sbagliato.<br/>
La persona giusta.<br/>
Un sentimento indimenticabile.<br/>
(...) Mi sono svegliato al buio.<br/>
Ai miei piedi stavano tutte le maschere che avevo indossato in trent’anni.<br/>
L’ultima e la prima portavano lo stesso nome – Thomas William Hiddleston.<br/>
È stato un sollievo calciarne via i pezzi (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _I don’t want to repeat my innocence._  
 _I want the pleasure of losing it again._  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, _This Side of Paradise_

I.  
 _A luci spente (oggi)_

Ricordo un giorno di pioggia, a Londra; un giorno qualunque di primavera stenta e freddo.  
Il cielo sembrava fumo e colava nel Tamigi goccia a goccia, con lentezza esasperante.  
Dovevo sostenere un provino per una parte ridicola, di quelle che non rispondono nemmeno a un nome nei titoli di coda.  
 _Sostenere_.  
 _Sub_ - _teneo_. _Tengo sotto_. Difficile immaginare verbo più adatto, se a vincere era una sensazione prossima all’annegamento. Contrattavo respiri, quasi qualcuno mi stesse spingendo la testa sott’acqua, nella palude limacciosa che mi correva davanti.  
Non avevo voglia di muovermi, eppure l’avrei fatto. Lo chiamavo – _lo chiamo_ – il mio quarto d’ora di codardia: immobile, sulla strada, ricevi lo schiaffo gelido del vento e pensi che non riuscirai mai – proprio _mai_ – a correre il primo chilometro. Dopo quei quindici maledetti minuti, invece, l’adrenalina entra in circolo e ti fa volare. Allora avevo bisogno di un’automobile; persino un cesso sferragliante sarebbe andato bene, purché mi salvasse dall’immobilità.  
Non sempre avevo voglia di correre.  
A volte le gambe non portano da nessuna parte.  
   
Non so perché pensi ora a quel momento – più probabile ancora è che non voglia chiedermelo.  
Da quando è successo, la mia memoria è diventata un riverbero costante di echi.  
Alcuni suonano lontani. Altri mi cantano all’orecchio un ritornello odioso.  
 _Nevermore_.  
Come il vecchio corvo di Poe.  
   
“Stai bene?”  
   
La sua voce mi raggiunge alle spalle. Oltre la quinta mobile esplode una guerra che ho già combattuto: i lampi accecanti dei flash e poi il boato mugghiante di una folla che chiama chi non vede.  
Gli attori non esistono: sono il riflesso plastico di una fantasia, a volte la materializzazione di un bisogno. La carne non va mai in scena, il cuore non batte.  
Tu non sei: pensi i pensieri di un altro, dai voce a parole già morte, vivi un destino a scadenza, finché brilla la luce rossa. E da ultimo? Tutto si ferma. Cade la maschera. Restano gli echi.  
   
“No, devo vomitare.”  
Chris sorride. “Sono contento.”  
“Potrei farlo sulle tue scarpe.”  
   
Il segreto è immaginare che la luce rossa non si spenga mai: allora puoi continuare a recitare, recitare, recitare…  
Tutto è teatro. Il problema della vita è che di rado ti capita una buona sceneggiatura.  
Quando si spengono le luci, quando cala il sipario, quando nessuno grida più il tuo nome, resti solo davanti a un obiettivo cieco.  
E le ombre ti stringono d’assedio.  
   
Gli aggiusto il collo della camicia. Non ne avrebbe bisogno, ma è quasi un rito tra noi. “Se non curassi la tua immagine…” dico.  
Chris cura ( _mi cura_ ) il resto, ma non lo sa. Di tutti i personaggi cui ho prestato un brandello di me, Loki è quello che mi somiglia meno: sono un bugiardo migliore.  
   
“Andrà bene,” dice e cerca Elsa con lo sguardo.  
Non lo fa per marcare il territorio, ma per ricordare il proprio.  
   
Di Chris amo la semplicità, il lasciarsi vivere senza l’illusione di un doppio o triplo fondo.  
Di Chris mi piace _tutto_ , ma è una verità con cui abbiamo imparato a convivere. _Entrambi_.  
   
Non sempre le storie hanno un lieto fine. Di terribile c’è solo quell’ultimo punto: il segno che non ci saranno altre parole, colpi di scena, miracoli.  
Un punto fermo è l’opposto della pagina bianca: alla possibilità oppone la verità.  
È la luce rossa che si spegne.  
   
Non nutro particolare interesse, né attrazione per gli uomini, come non trovo degno d’apprezzamento quanto incontro nello specchio. Ho rubato un po’ di dolcezza a mia madre, ma gli anni premono sotto la pelle e suggeriscono altro – gli spigoli sono quelli di un vecchio portuale scozzese; i silenzi, l’austera rasoiata dell’orgoglio di mio padre.  
Ho scelto di fare l’attore proprio per non dovermi confrontare con un simile riflesso, ma io so chi sono.  
Quando mi sono perso, invece, ho trovato _lui_.  
   
   
È stato un incidente, ma anche la vita capita per caso: a te sta percorrerla, un giorno dopo l’altro, finché non le trovi un senso.  
   
Mi sono svegliato al buio.  
Ai miei piedi stavano tutte le maschere che avevo indossato in trent’anni.  
L’ultima e la prima portavano lo stesso nome – Thomas William Hiddleston.  
È stato un sollievo calciarne via i pezzi.  
   
   
“È il momento,” dice Chris.  
Annuisco.  
Mento.  
No, il nostro è già passato. Ma va bene così.

*  
II.  
 _Al suo fianco (ieri)_

È successo un venerdì – un venerdì diciassette d’afa e sfiga nera – e dire che io, alla sfortuna, non ho mai creduto: puoi impegnarti, certo; sforzarti di far girare le cose come dovrebbero (vorresti vederle) girare. Se poi qualcosa va storto, l’importante è che tu possa dire d’esserti impegnato.  
In un mestiere come il mio, la superstizione t’inchioda: perdi il novantanove per cento del tempo a spaventarti; il restante un per cento, più o meno, a dirti che sì, avevi ragione, la vita (il mondo, il cinema) fa schifo.  
Questo, almeno, era il mio credo.  
Poi ho trovato il mio un per cento.  
   
La prima volta in cui ho incontrato Tom, ho pensato che non sarebbe stato difficile tirargli un martello. Sulla carta, almeno, non era chi avrei scelto per dividere una birra.  
Eton, Cambridge, Shakespeare, greco antico e una terribile giacca di tweed che, dalle mie parti, sarebbe parsa troppo classica persino a un nonno.  
 _Thor, dammi la forza e cucimi la bocca_ , ho pregato. Potevo risparmiarmi la fatica: se apriva la sua, ti conveniva svitare le orecchie prima che cadessero da sole.  
Credo d’avergli voluto subito bene anche per _quello_ : per come lo imbarazzava il silenzio; per quanto rideva, se era certo che nessuno lo stesse guardando; per la serietà con cui riusciva a infilarsi un palco di corna e recitare la caduta di un dio.  
Per come mi faceva sentire – _dio_.  
Per quel parlare, parlare continuo, in cui nascondeva tutto di sé.  
Dopo due giorni ho capito che non avrei potuto menargli nemmeno se mi avesse costretto il regista: era diventato mio fratello. Per davvero.  
   
Invece l’ho quasi ammazzato.  
   
Sulla carta non sembrava la scena più pericolosa che ci toccasse girare insieme – qualche settimana dopo gli avrei quasi rotto il naso e ne ridiamo ancora.  
Era coreografia, acciaio, rischio controllato.  
   
 _Tu cadi in quella direzione, tu in quell’altra._  
   
 _Vedete il tappeto?_  
   
 _Quando cominciamo?_  
   
Nell’hangar c’erano mille gradi, troppo verde, lo scheletro di un aereo e la promessa di un volo di quattro, cinque metri.  
Tom non era preoccupato; la lentezza e la meticolosità dei gesti con cui indossava le protezioni erano una rassicurazione diretta a me solo: _non pensarci. Non mi capiterà niente, lo vedi? Durerà un attimo e non sentirò nulla._  
   
Sbaglia anche lui.  
   
La prima volta siamo rimbalzati come pupazzi. Tom ha cominciato a ridere e venti persone, di riflesso, son state lì lì per pisciarsi addosso – io per primo.  
La seconda ho lasciato la presa all’ultimo minuto e sono planato di schiena. _Pum_.  
   
 _Ti sei fatto male?_  
 _Stavo meglio prima._  
   
La terza ho mancato il tappeto – no: la _sua_ testa ha mancato il tappeto. E il tempo si è fermato.  
   
Se mi chiedessero di descrivere la disperazione, userei la metafora del tubo: il momento in cui, in equilibrio sulla tavola, senti l’oceano piegarsi, mordere e ruggire sulla tua pelle. In quell’attimo il cuore non pompa più sangue ma adrenalina pura, il respiro si ferma e le viscere si squagliano.  
Se non riempi la muta di merda, è per la luce che intravedi sul fondo, una minuscola crepa d’azzurro cielo e libertà nel buco in cui sei andato a cacciarti di proposito.  
 _Perché l’ho fatto?_ Te lo chiedi e ti maledici.  
 _Perché non puoi sentirti vivo senza sfidare la morte._  
Una risposta da intervista, di quelle che un pubblicista ben addestrato ti educa a snocciolare senza l’obbligo d’accendere il cervello.  
 _Evita la politica, ama gli animali, ringrazia Dio e i fan_ : il prontuario del successo hollywoodiano in tre comode banalità.  
Be’, è una stronzata.  
Nel tubo preghi solo di farcela, proprio come nella vita.  
O preghi che ce la faccia qualcun altro.  
   
Davanti a quella pelle bianco-carta, troppo bianca persino per due dita di cerone, ho smesso di respirare – sì, l’ho fatto anch’io. L’incredulità mi è arrivata addosso come una coperta bagnata, una sensazione umida e opprimente e terribile.  
   
 _Adesso apre gli occhi e comincia a ridere. Non sarebbe la prima volta, no?_  
 _Sa di essere bravo, tanto bravo da fregarci tutti._  
 _Vuole prendere in giro Joss? Magari…_  
   
“Che succede laggiù?”  
   
Non ha aperto gli occhi.  
Non ha riso. È rimasto immobile, tra le mie braccia, addormentato.  
 _Rotto_.  
Ho capito Thor un po’ più a fondo, solo che non ero un dio, né certo di poter sopravvivere alla morte di un fratello.  
   
« _Raccontami, Chris. Sono qui per te. Ti ascolto_ ».  
Mi aggrappavo al filo di una comunicazione impossibile, alla voce di Elsa, a un’illusione di perdono.  
   
 _Che faccio se muore?_  
   
« _Non è stata colpa tua. Non puoi proteggere il mondo_ ».  
Volevo proteggere _lui_ , invece. Non conoscevo nessuno che ne avesse così bisogno e lo tacesse con altrettanta ostinazione.  
   
Quando si è svegliato, io c’ero. Forse è stato un caso. Forse le preghiere servono, qualche volta – le preghiere, le bestemmie, le suppliche…  
“Ciao,” ha mormorato – no, ha mosso appena le labbra, ma l’ho sentito comunque.  
Mi sono piegato su di lui e mi tremavano le mani. La sua pelle era più sottile e trasparente di come la ricordassi, un reticolo di vene azzurrine sotto una spolverata di lentiggini – _il pedigree di uno scozzese purosangue_ , mi ha detto una volta.  
Non sono riuscito a rispondergli: avevo il cuore in gola, una disperata voglia di piangere.  
   
 _Grazie, Dio. Grazie che ci sei, che è andato tutto bene._  
   
Poi si è sollevato sui gomiti e mi ha baciato. È stato un attimo, ma avrei voluto ringraziare persino per quello.  
Gli ho stretto le spalle (no, le ho appena sfiorate). L’ho allontanato, non respinto.  
Mi ha trattenuto lui, con le dita e quei suoi occhi falsi, trasparenti ma senza un vero fondo.  
“Tom?”  
La vera domanda era un’altra: _chi sei?_  
Non era lo sguardo di un fratello. Quello, in fondo, che non era mai stato.  
   
   
“Un’amnesia post-traumatica. Può capitare.”  
   
Guardavo Luke. Mi chiedevo quanto avrebbe tenuto il suo autocontrollo; quanto avrebbe impiegato lo stupore a scavare una crepa che lo facesse colare a picco. Come me.  
Era un pensiero egoista ma necessario.  
   
Pensavo alla sua bocca. A una carezza che era già nostalgia.  
   
“In che senso può capitare?”  
   
Il buonsenso di Emma ha parlato per tutti. Della madre di Tom, invece, ricordo solo occhi bassi e silenzio.  
Forse erano i miei. La brutta maschera del boia.  
   
   
“Probabilmente non ha senso, ma continuo a ricordarmi solo di te.”  
Gli ho accarezzato la mano, il dorso illividito dalla flebo. “Il resto tornerà, un po’ per volta.”  
Tom ha sollevato le spalle. “Chissà…”  
Sono rimasto al suo fianco, in silenzio. Ho ricordato le sere in cui capitava comunque, una birra in mano e stelle lontane chilometri.  
   
 _Hai mai pensato di smettere?_  
 _Smettere di fare cosa?_  
 _Di recitare._  
 _Chissà, più avanti, magari. E tu?_  
   
Allora non aveva risposto alla mia domanda. Ora sospettavo di conoscere la risposta.  
   
 _Smettere d’essere guardato, vuol dire diventare invisibile._  
 _Tom Hiddleston non esiste._  
   
L’ho abbracciato stretto, senza paura di fargli male. Anche a cercare dentro di me, non avrei mai trovato un buon motivo per sciogliere la presa: nemmeno quando la sua bocca si è posata sul mio collo e mi ha marchiato la pelle.  
   
   
“Una volta ti ho fatto una promessa.”  
“Quale?”  
“T’insegno a surfare, Tom.”  
   
Sfidare il tubo, respirare l’aria solida dell’onda sarebbe stato come nascere di nuovo.  
Lo speravo, almeno, perché su quella bocca non c’erano solo metafore e poesia.

*  
III.  
 _Indimenticabile (ieri)_

Il mio regalo di San Valentino sarà dirgli che ricordo _tutto_ ; che possiamo tornare amici, fratelli, supereroi.  
La sensazione straniante d’essere annegati in un lungo sogno senza conseguenze: ecco cosa salverò dell’amnesia.  
   
L’oceano ha una trasparenza irreale. Il sole scalda anche all’ombra. Ci siamo solo noi.  
Siamo un’isola.  
   
Non gli dirò che mento meglio di quanto non sappia recitare; che da una settimana so chi sono, quale posto occupo al mondo e quanto terribile possa essere il mio egoismo.  
Fin lì il mio amore non arriva: non arriva a trasformarsi in un coltello.  
   
 _Tesoro caro, cosa capita all’amore quando somiglia a un’illusione?_  
 _Te lo spiego io, se vuoi: muore in silenzio._  
   
Più che perdere la memoria, sospetto d’aver perso il senso della misura; ho capito quale gioco giocare per non spegnere la luce. No, magari tento solo di darmi un tono, perché tutto è accaduto per caso: l’incidente è stato un caso e il fatto che abbia perso la memoria, un caso nel caso. Nemmeno orribile, aggiungo.  
Quanto si è salvato, è un sentimento che sono stato costretto a scoprire. Malgrado me.  
   
Chris è diventato un punto fermo della mia vita, ma le abitudini uccidono il desiderio. È bastato scivolare appena oltre la convenzione perché saltasse fuori il resto: che sono attratto da lui.  
 _In un modo molto poco fraterno_ , direbbe Loki.  
   
   
Il primo ricordo nitido che ho del _dopo_ è il suo viso devastato.  
Ho la testa vuota, non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia finito, ma accanto a me c’è un uomo bellissimo.  
Non so spiegare la ragione, ma sono felice: felice di essere vivo e felice che sia al mio fianco. Sono tanto felice e sollevato che mi addormento di nuovo.  
Dormo come non mi capita più da anni.  
Amo come non immaginavo di saper fare.  
   
L’amnesia è stata una piccola, significativa parentesi di libertà tutta interiore. Erano mesi che non potessi più scegliere davvero come sentirmi; mesi di frasi sorvegliate e sorrisi calibrati e sguardi volti a un obiettivo qualunque: ora potevo ascoltare solo il mio cuore e la mia pancia.  
Solo un folle avrebbe perso l’occasione.  
   
Non ho ricordi dell’incidente, se non il blu intenso del cielo. Ho saputo poi che giravamo al chiuso, tuttavia, il che vuol dire che l’azzurro della memoria appartiene ancora a _lui_. Ai suoi occhi.  
Infine il buio. Quando mi sveglio, sono un foglio bianco.  
Chris, la prima idea con cui comincio a riempirlo.  
   
Chiunque, una volta o l’altra, dovrebbe dimenticare chi sia e cosa faccia, perché lo faccia, perché voglia bene a certe persone. Prendi le distanze da te stesso e ricalibri _tutto_ : è così che mi sono accorto di amare il mio migliore amico. Mio _fratello_ – e di un amore _non molto fraterno_.  
Lo guardavo muoversi davanti ai miei occhi, questo sconosciuto, e mi piaceva. Adoravo la sua dolcezza, la sua premura ruvida, il modo con cui mi fissava e l’attenzione con cui mi toccava.  
Amavo il timbro della sua voce e la lentezza cadenzata con cui sfiorava il mio nome. Un nome insulso, ma non sulla sua bocca.  
   
I primi giorni sono stati un imbarazzante oscillare da un non detto a un altro. Era piacevole metterlo in imbarazzo e costringerlo – anche solo con un’occhiata – a cedere; sfiorare la sua bocca e la sua pelle per avvertirne il brivido caldo.  
Chris non mi ha mai allontanato. Questo mi ha dato il coraggio di continuare.  
Non avevo un vero progetto; mi muovevo assecondando la pancia, il calore che mi veniva da una carezza o da un sospiro.  
È stato lui a scegliere per entrambi (a portarmi via) – due biglietti di sola andata per il paradiso.  
   
E lì la memoria è tornata.  
   
Niente di clamoroso: una bella mattina mi sono svegliato tra le sue braccia, ho sbattuto le palpebre e ripreso a vivere da dove mi ero interrotto.  
Quello era Chris Hemsworth, io ero Tom Hiddleston, stavamo girando _The Avengers_ e probabilmente eravamo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia.  
Tutto in ordine.  
Eccetto un _dettaglio_.  
   
Gli ho accarezzato la guancia, sfiorato la bocca e ho continuato a baciarlo con un piacere che non aveva nulla d’innocente, né di _fraterno_.  
Ero lì, prigioniero e carceriere, fiero della catena che avevo forgiato.  
Chris si è svegliato, ha borbottato qualcosa come ‘ _sei peggio di Elsa_ ’, ma non mi ha allontanato, né sciolto la stretta dai miei fianchi, mentre il calore di un’estate da sogno saliva fino a noi.  
Non gliel’ho detto, insomma: ho continuato a recitare la parte del naufrago nella storia sbagliata; l’ho fatto per vigliaccheria, ma anche per amore.  
Un amore tanto scomodo e profondo da essere indimenticabile.  
   
   
“Mi vuoi bene?”  
Chris mi rispondeva con gli occhi prima ancora che con le labbra. Accarezzava la sua risposta con cura, trasformandola in qualcosa di diverso da una bugia.  
Era evidente che gli piacessi anch’io, persino se non mi comportavo come un amico.  
   
Le giornate erano liquide bolle d’intimità assoluta; arricciato al sole, al suo fianco, mi trastullavo con un pensiero indecente.  
   
 _Non è poi tanto difficile innamorarsi di qualcuno._  
 _Basta eludere qualche dettaglio._  
 _Basta dimenticare che è il tuo migliore amico._  
   
“Mi vuoi bene?”  
   
La risposta di Chris non è mai cambiata nel tempo, come non è cambiato il suo sguardo, ma sono cambiato io.  
Quando impari a osservare, non perdi l’abitudine o l’esercizio solo perché quel che vedi non ti piace. Non smetti di porti domande davanti alla vita che scorre; davanti a qualcuno che, a differenza di te, non sa davvero fingere.  
Potevo averlo mentendo.  
L’avrei avuto anche restando Tom – restando al di là della riga.  
Chris mi ama: è la certezza di questo San Valentino. Mi ama come farebbe un qualunque _fratello_ pieno d’amore. Mi adora perché sono Tom, perché mi considera roba _sua_ – e Chris no, non lo dimentica mai.  
   
E allora? Allora _niente_.  
   
 _Te l’ho detto, tesoro caro, l’amore che non chiami si dissolve come una nube di fumo._  
 _È indimenticabile, sì, ma lo releghi comunque in un cantuccio nascosto, male illuminato._  
 _Fingi di dimenticartelo, come una pergamena muffita._  
 _Poco importa che sia la memoria migliore della tua vita: non può esistere. Devi soffiarla via._  
 _È triste buttare via l’amore proprio il giorno di San Valentino, ma la vacanza è finita e anche la recita scivola via nelle sue ultime ingloriose battute._  
   
Lungo il bagnasciuga, Chris è tanto bello da mangiarsi il sole. Resto a guardarlo con una nostalgia che sa già della perdita imminente.  
Andrò da lui e gli dirò _tutto_ ; gli dirò che sono Tom, torneremo amici e seppelliremo questi giorni da qualche parte.  
Chris, senz’altro, lo farà.  
Io, no.  
Io cullerò ancora un po’ questo momento e me lo tatuerò sul cuore, perché nessuno provi a raccontarmi delle mille opportunità di un sentimento.  
Ce n’è solo uno per ciascuno.  
 _Indimenticabile_.  
   
 **N.d.A.:** sebbene improbabile, non escludo che qualcuno abbia potuto riconoscere nei motivi portanti di questa storia l’eco di un’altra mia; con il titolo di _Unvergesslich_ , infatti, essa è apparsa quattro anni fa nel mio archivio privato, _Fictional Dream_ (e nel mio account su _AO3_ ). Poiché il plot di quella fanfiction mi pareva ancora buono (non altrettanto la storia), ho pensato di rinfrescarlo e riproporlo. Non cedete, dunque, a sospetti di plagio, a meno di non considerare la sottoscritta il primo caso di fanwriter che copia se stessa.  
Degli eventi narrati, il ‘ _tuffo mal riuscito_ ’ (la sequenza in cui, in _The Avengers_ , Thor preleva Loki dal mezzo aereo dello S.H.I.E.L.D.) corrisponde a una verità storica, anche se con esiti meno drammatici. Sia Chris Hemsworth che Tom Hiddleston ne hanno parlato in diverse interviste.  
Un ringraziamento speciale va, come sempre, alla mia _Hiddlespedia_ **Angeline Farewell** , senza il cui dossier non sarei mai riuscita a mettere insieme più di due parole.


End file.
